Solo 2MINutos…
by Bling Bling SHINee
Summary: Lee Taemin es un chico que a sufrido lo suficiente por un amor algo cruel e insensible por parte de su pareja. Pero no le llevará mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que aquel que siempre había sido su ángel guardián y lo había protegido es el merecedor de todo su cariño, Choi Min Ho, quien siempre estaba a su disposición cuando lo necesitaba en menos de dos minutos.


Holaaa

Yo aquí presentándoles un oneshot 2MIN (MinhoXTaemin) espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho :3.

_**2min ONESHOT**_

Título: Solo 2MINutos…

_Capítulos: 1_

_Advertencias: Yaoi (chicoXchico)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que estas a punto de leer no me pertenecen (ojala XD)_

_Edad: +13_

* * *

_** Solo 2MINutos…**_

Digamos que para el menor, él no era alguien malo, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía constantemente.

Llevaba saliendo con su novio unos cuantos meses, dolorosos y fríos meses en los que Taemin no podía ser el mismo, simplemente no se lo permitía. Algunas veces se sentía vacío, como si no le importase a nadie…

No,

Había alguien, alguien que siempre llegaba a donde él estuviese justo en el momento preciso, como si aquella persona tuviese un sexto sentido para saber con exactitud los momentos de molestia o depresión que lo acosaban y en ese mismo instante, podía verlo a su lado en tan solo dos minutos.

Paseaba con el pequeño por lugares desconocidos con el fin de dar una distracción, compraba algunas cosas para él, jugaba y reía con él, hacía cosas que el menor no podía hacer con otras personas, solo con Minho y con nadie más. A pesar de ser su hyung, Minho tenía un rostro infantil fuera de la universidad.

Hoy, había sido un día malo. El ingenuo Taemin había decidido sentarse en uno de los columpios del parque, sin siquiera balancearse, únicamente deseaba esperar a su pareja como lo habían acordado.

Eran ya las siete de la noche, noche fría y solitaria a excepción de unos pocos niños no muy lejanos jugueteando y riendo frente a sus ojos.

_-¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo?-. _Se preguntó. Desechó aquellos pensamientos cuando pudo divisar a su chico tomado de la mano de una mujer que reía femenina y

delicadamente, imagen que convirtió en escarcha su corazón no sin antes quebrarlo lentamente como si fuese un vidrio.

-Oye, ¿podrías sentarte en una banca?. Esto te hace ver infantil-. ¿Qué?, ¿enserio?, realmente si su corazón fuese un pedazo de papel a ese hombre no lo importaría arrugarlo y lanzarlo al cesto de basura. Paso la saliva fulminando con la mirada a su "pareja" y se puso de pie luego de segundos.

-Te llamaré luego linda-. El hombre se dirigía a la chica y los deseos de Taemin por recibir una excusa coherente de parte del otro aumentaban fervientemente, pero tenía conciencia de que no existirían palabras que lo hiciesen desechar los celos…no, no eran celos, era impotencia y molestia tras la traición.

-Entonces, ¿soy una segunda opción?-. Preguntó el ingenuo con tristeza en su mirar.

-Realmente…-. Masculló el otro, luego bufó molesto como si él fuese la victima aquí. –Es por esto que resultas molesto Taemin. Si quieres acabar esto solo hazlo y ya-.

-De acuerdo, terminamos-. Soltó, el menor se dejo llevar por su orgullo, creyendo que el otro se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho y retiraría las palabras. Y al parecer Taemin era un fiel esclavo de la ingenuidad, ya que aquel hombre del que inocentemente se había enamorado le dio la espalda y se alejo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Lee Taemin comenzaban a empañarse de tristeza y justo en ese momento, en ese tan necesitado y preciso instante, sus oídos captaron el sonido de aquella voz tan familiar, tan dulce, grave e inconfundible….

-Taeminnie, ¿qué haces sólo aquí?. Hace frío-. Decía Minho detrás suya, el alto poseía en una de sus manos un vaso descartable con cappuccino en su interior y que parecía haber comenzado a ingerir no hace mucho. Su mano libre, yacía calentita en uno de los bolsillos de su campera.

Se acercó al menor hasta enfrentársele.

\- …-. Se inclinó para ver mejor el rostro de Taemin y aquel desvió la mirada con timidez. -¿Estás llorando?-. El menor sonrió ante la pregunta, intentando borrar la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su hyung.

-No importa hyung, solo estoy algo sensi-…-. Miró su al sentir la calidez de otra envolverla y luego volvió la mirada al rostro de Minho, adornado con esa dulce sonrisa.

-Acompáñame-. Ordenó gentilmente y comenzó a "arrastrar" al pequeño hacia una maquina no muy lejana. Insertó una moneda y presiono un botón. Taemin miraba con asombro como el artefacto hacía su trabajo, dejando caer el líquido en un vaso y luego poniendo azúcar. Minho tomó el vaso en sus manos y luego se lo entregó a su acompañante quien lo aceptó gustoso.

-Gracias hyung-. Sonrió el menor.

-Esto no es todo-. Aseguró el otro dando un sorbo de su propio vaso. Comenzó a caminar y Taemin lo seguía caminando a su lado. Por el camino hablaban, reían, bromeaban, jugueteaban, incluso a veces cruzaban miradas y sonreían sin siquiera decir una palabra. Minho tubo el poder (como de costumbre) de hacer que Taemin olvidara lo ocurrido. Compró un osito al menor y se lo entregó sin un "gracias" de momento, pero se conformó con verlo sonreír tontamente y jugar con las patitas del peluche.

-Lo lamento, en este momento no traigo demasiado dinero-. Confesó, a Minho le hubiese gustado comprarle algo que le fuese de más utilidad como ropa con lindos diseños, o invitarlo a comer algo, pero entre medio de querer y poder, existía un bache un poco amplio. Decidió compensar eso ofreciéndose para acompañarlo a su hogar.

* * *

Taemin despertó vagamente, sintiendo una pesadez en su cuerpo con la que sinceramente no tenía deseos de luchar, pero debía moverse, ya había dormido suficiente. Restregó sus ojos y se sentó veloz en el bordillo de la cama para no caer ante la tentación de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir.

-¡Aish!-. Se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama y en otro intento de lucha, se puso por fin de pie. Mientras tomaba ropa para ir a darse una ducha, observó aquel osito de peluche sobre la mesa de luz y sonrió. Se dio una ducha y preparó el desayuno. Era domingo, así que podría descansar.

Al cabo de una o dos horas, recibió una llamada de Minho.

-¡Minho hyung!-. Se le hizo imposible disimular la felicidad.

-(…)-.

-Si…-.

-(…)-.

-S-Si, ¿a qué hora?-. Pregunto con cierto aire de impaciencia.

* * *

Pero… si ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, ¿dónde podía estar?. Levanto su muñeca para observar el reloj, se calmó, recordó que habían acordado encontrarse 14:56, seguramente estaba en camino….

Se sentó en la banca a esperar y detrás de la misma, Minho saltó y dio un grito que más que causar miedo, causo gracia al maknae.

-Ya vamos-. Decía el mayor rindiéndose, tomando la mano de "su Taeminnie", pero se sorprendió al sentir al menor intensificar el agarre entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Al llegar a un parque, Choi se sentó en un columpio y Taemin lo imitó.

-¿No es esto infantil?-.

-¿Y eso qué?, ¿desde cuándo a Lee Taemin le importa lo que digan los demás o las apariencias?-. El menor sonrió frente a las palabras de Minho quien ya comenzaba a columpiarse levemente.

-Gracias por convertir en cicatriz las heridas-. Le respondió el pequeño.

-De alguna forma, siempre que te veo estas herido, a veces siento que es el destino-. Minho decía esto sonriendo y Taemin devolvía la sonrisa. –Prometo protegerte-. Aseguró, el menor dudo unos segundos y luego asintió. Lo que no sabía Taemin era que estaba a punto de comprobar que esa promesa iba muy en serio…

-Al fin has encontrado a alguien tan infantil como tú-. Esa voz era tan conocida…Taemin miraba nervioso mientras los ojos de Minho fulminaban sin disimulo alguno a aquel hombre que tanto había hecho sufrir al maknae.

-No me extraña, ¿Qué harán después?, ¿comprar autitos de juguete?-. Se burlaba el ex novio de Taemin. Minho se puso de pie e inmediatamente Taemin lo imitó asustado.

-Hyung vamos-. Intentaba evitar el problema, pero Minho se acercaba con pasos decididos y presurosos hacia aquel desgraciado hombre.

-Segurament-…-. No permitió un insulto más y con toda la fuerza que podía, Choi Min Ho dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz de aquel a puño cerrado. El otro cayó al suelo con sangre en la zona golpeada.

-Ponte de pie y responde-. Ordenó Minho. El otro obedeció y así comenzó una pelea casi animal que Taemin no podía detener aun que quisiese.

* * *

Todo su cuerpo le dolía y tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, pero el otro estaba en el hospital mientras que él se encontraba en casa de Taeminnie, así que sentía la pelea ganada. Se acomodó en la cama en lo que Taemin colocaba almohadas detrás de él para que se pudiese sentar cómodamente. El menor cambió las vendas de la mano y brazos no sin antes rosear las heridas con un spray curativo y colocó un poco de pomada sobre una pequeña herida en la nariz de Minho. Por último, le colocó una curita encima a ésta última. Ya había hecho esto pero creyó necesario repetirlo al cabo de unas horas.

Y ahora sí, lo último que faltaba, observar con atención el rostro de Minho para cerciorarse cual era la mejilla sana y al recibir una sonrisa…abofetear esa mejilla. Choi lo miro con asombro ante la violenta reacción.

-¿¡Eres tonto hyung!?, ¡me asusté!, no debiste hacerlo…-. La sonrisa de Minho volvió, iluminando su rostro nuevamente.

-Dije que te protegería-.

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡borra esa sonrisa!-. Y Minho obedeció de inmediato, conteniendo la felicidad de saber que le preocupaba a su Taeminnie.

-Si tanto te preocupo…¿Qué sientes por mí?-. Taemin sintió la inquietud recorrer su cuerpo lentamente.

-N-No lo sé-. Musitó dudoso. Minho sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, poso sus labios sobre los del otro, sin moverlos, solamente haciendo contacto en aquellos suaves y dulces labios…

Se alejó con lentitud y humedeció los suyos, deseoso de más, pero debía controlarse.

-¿Qué sentiste?-. Preguntó sonriendo satisfecho al no sentir rechazo alguno por parte del otro, pero quería asegurarse. Por respuesta, recibió un veloz y suave beso del menor, quien intento alejarse por timidez pero su hyung tomó su rostro evitando el corte del beso y sonriendo a la vez que correspondía dulce y tiernamente.

Al fin Taemin podría ser feliz, podría ser el mismo y no estar a lado de alguien que lo hacía sentir solo y vacío, si no protegido y amado.

En cuanto a Minho, ese es su premio por haber protegido tanto aquello que ama en todo momento, un noviazgo deseado, un amor correspondido.


End file.
